


Fluent

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [51]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Russian!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You're Russian and you can understand Pietro when he's talking to you in Sokovian... only he doesn't know.





	Fluent

You and Pietro were in similar situations.  You both spoke different languages with English as a second language.  It could be frustrating sometimes when you were in meetings with the team and you forgot a word.  You were thankful for Natasha who would help you when you would forget a word here and there.

When Wanda and Pietro had joined the team you had discovered that their native tongue, Sokovian, was similar to Russian.  You had quickly become friends with Wanda and Pietro both.

The three of you would often hang out in the common room and talk softly in your native tongues.  Sometimes words would be mistranslated or you had to use context clues to figure out what they had meant, but overall the conversations flowed easily.

As the weeks went on you and Pietro hung out more and the two of you started to develop crushes on one another.  Pietro was constantly trying to impress you with his speed, you would giggle at his silly antics and call him an idiot.  He would feign being hurt, but you knew he wasn’t upset over it.

You went to Natasha one day and asked her if you could ask her for advice about something privately.  She had agreed and the two of you went to your room to talk.

You began speaking in Russian just in case any of the others were listening.  There tended to be no privacy in the tower and it helped that you two knew another language.  “I like Pietro,” you admitted a but shyly.  “I have for a while now, but I don’t know how to tell him.”

“I think he likes you too, Y/N,” she responded with a soft smile.  “We all see how he looks at you, even Wanda has made comments about it when you and he aren’t around.”

Unbeknownst to you, Pietro had dropped by when Steve said he thought he had seen you and Natasha heading for your room together.  He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but when he heard you say you liked him he couldn’t pry himself away from the door.

“How should I tell him?”  You asked her.

“You could take him out to dinner or just pull him off to the side when the two of you are hanging out one day and just tell him,” Natasha responded.

You chewed on the inside of your cheek thinking over your options, “Thank you, Natasha.”

“Anytime, Y/N,” she stood and when Pietro heard her coming toward the door he vanished thinking over what he had just overheard.

 

Two days later you had finally worked up the courage to tell Pietro the truth about how you felt.  You went around the compound trying to find him but weren’t having any luck.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. where is Pietro?”  You asked the AI hoping she would be able to help you locate your friend.

“Mr. Maximoff is outside, Miss Y/L/N.”

“Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” you responded as you made you’re way outside.  It took you a few minutes but you discovered Pietro setting up a picnic under one of the trees the two of you liked to hang out at when you were together.  “Piet, what are you doing?”  It hit you that it looked like he was getting ready for a date and your heart sunk.

He turned around quickly and saw how your face fell a bit.  He glanced back at the picnic and suddenly realized how this must look to you.  “I thought we could have a picnic together!”  He blurted out quickly, he felt like smacking himself.

You eyed him suspiciously, “Really?”

He nodded his head, “I was just about to come to get you.”

You walked over and took a seat on the picnic table, you saw all your favorite foods laid out before you and you smiled at how thoughtful he was being.  “This looks wonderful, Pietro.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down sheepishly, “I’m glad, dig in!”

The two of you piled your plates with food and began to eat and laugh together.  When you were all finished you looked at Pietro and said, “Pietro, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Wait before you continue there’s something that I need to tell you,” he said.  You merely nodded wondering what he needed to tell you.  “I like you too.”  You were shocked, but before you could say anything he continued.  “I heard you and Natasha talking the other day in your room.  I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but when I heard you say you liked me I couldn’t stop myself.  I’ve had a crush on you since my sister and I first arrived here.  It was so nice to have conversations with someone in my native tongue, and you were so funny and pretty.  I’ve been trying to work the courage up to ask you out and when I knew you liked me back I wasn’t afraid anymore.  So Y/N, will you go on a date with me?”

You smiled brightly and threw your arms around his neck, “I’d love to, Piet!”


End file.
